DaddyBat's Drabbles
by DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: Just a place to put the little one and two shot DaddyBat's drabbles I think of. Rated T only because I've got a healthy dose of Batparanoia.


**I've had a few spontaneous Daddybats ideas pop in my head recently and decided I needed a place to put them. These will be mostly one or two shots, ranging in Robin's age, and in which Robin. There might be a few guest appearances, but it will mainly focus on the Robins. **

**Warnings: Mentions of main character death **

**I do not in any way own Dick, Bruce, or the awesomeness that is Alfred. Sadly those right belong only to DC. **

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Dick shouted, a few tears making their way down his face. "Why did you choose me? I can't do this. I'm no one." Dick collapsed to the floor and wrapping his arms tightly around his knees, buried his head in his arms. "I-I mean I understand why you took in Jason. He impressed you that night, stealing your tires; he didn't even run once caught. I know that got to you, his bravery. I understand Tim. He was already Robin when his parents were killed so it made sense to take him in, even avoiding the fact he deduced who you were without even living at the manor. And Damian. I mean, he's you son. Of course you'll take him in. But why me? A little circus boy. I didn't do anything impressive, didn't deduce anything. You had no obligations, no reasons. I'm nothing special, Bruce. So why are you leaving this to me?" Dick raised his wet face to stare at the new monument in the cave. Bruce's suit was hung up, like it was just waiting for someone to put it on. Dick put a hand to the glass. "Everyone says I should do this. They tell me Gotham needs Batman. But why does it have to be me?"<p>

"Because Master Bruce chose you." Dick looked up to see Alfred walked over to him. The extremely proper butler sat down on the cave floor next to his now oldest charge. "He wanted it to be you, if anyone."

"But why Alfred? Dick asked, reiterating his earlier question. "Out of everyone he could of chosen, why did he pick me? I'm the least like him. Tim is more like Bruce, and he'd probably make a better Batman. So why did Bruce choose me?"

"Because he thought you were capable." Alfred said softly. "I will admit sir, when you started out as Robin I was afraid. A nine year old, even a very talented one, out on the streets of Gotham fighting crime? It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. I thought that it would be too much for you to handle. But Master Bruce had faith in you. And you managed to prove me wrong. You rose to the task, and made a name for yourself. And you continue to grow." Alfred stood up, apparently done with his speech. Dick watched a little stunned. Alfred was normally a more reserved person. The man smiled down at him. "I underestimated you once, Master Dick. I said you couldn't handle being a superhero, but you did. Now you say the same thing I had. I think it's time you proved yourself wrong." Alfred extended his arm. In his hand was an envelope, with Dick's name written on it. Alfred handed it over. Dick recognized the handwriting immediately. _Bruce_. Alfred left, and Dick sat there turning the envelope over in his hands. Finally, he opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Dick, _

_I'm sorry I left you. So sorry. Maybe it was time, maybe something stupid happened. But whatever it was, don't blame yourself, because I know it wasn't your fault. No matter the circumstances. _

_There are things, things that I've always wanted to tell you, but kept bottled up inside. Things that you should, no need to, know now. _

_Before you came along I was completely and totally broken. I was afraid that in letting someone get close, I would get hurt again. So I pushed everyone away, kept them at a distance. Drowned in the darkness by myself, afraid to let others in. It got worse as Batman. Now I had a legitimate excuse for hiding; the need to protect those that I loved. So I sunk further into that depression until I was completely under, with noting to keep me afloat._

_Then you came along. A small, blue-eyed circus boy, filled with the same pain I knew. Yet you kept smiling. Through the horrors you've seen, all the pain and despair you waded through, you've stayed hopeful. That light inside of you continuously burning brightly, even through all your rough spots. And that light led me up from that all-consuming darkness I was drowning in. It helped me surface._

_Dick, you are an amazing boy. Smart, strong, brave. You've fought and clawed to stay bright and joyful, even when the world seemed bent on tearing you down. Maybe you can't see that right now. Can't see anything past what you think you could have done to save me (though I say again that it wasn't your fault). You are probably wrestling with yourself on why I chose you as my son, and my successor. Why I didn't choose Tim to be Batman. And the answer is simple. You are the only person I trust. _

_You are the only person I see in that mask other than myself. You are the only person strong enough, brave enough, and sacrificing enough to put on the mantle, bear the responsibility. You are so much more talented than I ever was, so much more dedicated to what you believe. Even as a nine year old, who didn't shoot his parents murderer, though there was no one stopping him. _

_I am sorry I left you again, Dick. And I'm sorry that I messed up so many times while you grew up. I tried to do my best for you, but I fell horribly short. I have no illusion that the man you are today is due to me. Everything you do, the way you act, the love you show, is all you Dicky Bird. And maybe you can't see right now how special you are. But I hope one day you can love yourself as much as I did._

_I am proud of the hero you are, Dick. But I am more proud of the man you have become, my son._

_You will be a better Batman that I was. And you are already a better man than I could ever be. _

_Bruce._

Dick watched the words get blurred from the tears plopping onto the sheet of paper. Bruce had written all of his love into that message, from all those years. Dick looked up at the suit, and smiled, just a little.

"I'll make you proud, Tati." Dick whispered. "I promise." And somewhere inside, a voice sounding suspiciously like Bruce whispered back.

_You already have._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry to start ya'll off on an angsty one, but I've had this one stuck in my head for days. <strong>

**Please comment below. I would love to know what everyone thinks. Suggestions, corrections, and ideas are all welcome. **


End file.
